Leorio
by Niian
Summary: "Are you... Sniffing me?" Illumi asked, looking at the strange woman- who Killua found a friend in, even if it was obscured for an assassin to have friends- was smelling his hair, piggy backed on him. "Well I do wanna know what product you use on your hair Illumi-kun." Leorio responded truthfully. "Your hair is quite soft. Hisoka-chan was right!" IllumiXFem!LeorioXHisoka


**Title: Leorio (Because I can't think of a better title haha... screw me)**

**Summary: "Are you... Sniffing me?" Illumi demanded, looking at the strange woman- who Killua found a friend in, even if it was obscured for an assassin to have friends- was smelling his hair, piggy backed on him. "Well I do wanna know what product you use on your hair Illumi-kun." Leorio responded truthfully. "Your hair is quite soft. Hisoka-chan was right!" IllumiXFem!LeorioXHisoka**

**Pairings: HisokaXFem!LeorioXIllumi. Why? Cause I can bitches.**

**Warnings: Language.**

**Beta: ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HunterXHunter :D (Silently crying in the inside.)**

* * *

The black haired woman sighed, as she pushed her sun glasses up, her stomach growling with hunger.

"Oh shut up stomach... Have some patience!" She hissed at her stomach glaring at it slightly. A couple of people looked at her strangely. But she couldn't care less, she was hungry.

It had been days since she ate. She had spend all her money on food that she needed and a place to sleep. But of course with her nasty luck, she had run out.

To tell you the truth the only reason she was stuck in this mess is because she wanted- no, needed the hunter card. But for her to get that she must take the hunter exam in order to get one.

She had heard people actually died there. But that didn't stop her for trying, he'll she'd die trying! Filled with determination, she marched onward, clutching her suitcase.

Ah who was she kidding, she's gonna die.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

'Finally!' A woman in a female business outfit and small round sun glasses thought happily as she went on the boat grinning like a fool.

Oh how long she waited for this day!

Sighing happily as she sat on the wooden floor clearly relaxed. 'Aahhh what a nice day!' The sky was nearly clear from any clouds, the sun shining, it's heat on her skin making her warm. The salty breeze danced around blow softly on her dark brown hair that was tied up into a messy bun.

She moved around trying to get comfortable, carefully trying not to show her underwear to the men trying not to give them the wrong idea.

Taking out a book of herbs from her suitcase, she got comfortable and read.

"-I'm going to be the best hunter Ill come back!" Leorio blinked and gazed at the spiky blacked haired (with green tips) kid. She smiled softly at him. Such a cute kid. She hoped to see him at the hunter exam, if he made it or she did.

She checked her watch.

It had been 3 hours since she arrived to the boat. Looking at the watch in disbelief she put the book away fully memorized it finally, she stretched her limbs until she heard a satisfying crack.

She got up and walked into the deck. Maybe there was a hammock for her to rest up a bit.

* * *

She woken up from a sudden jolt. She fell to the ground landing on her head.

"Ow!" She hissed in pain rubbing her head at the sore spot. She got up and dusted off the imaginary dirt. She looked around and saw men laying on the floor groaning in pain, clutching their stomachs. She stared at them in confusion.

'Had they ate something funny?' Leorio wandered scratching her head. The question had answered her as the ship jumbled.

'Oh. That's why.' She opened up her suitcase and took out some homemade ginger pills. She calmly walks towards the person near her and gave in a pill.

"Here," she placed the pill to the persons hand "This will help soothe your stomach ache." The person bowed his head in thanks since he was afraid to accidentally vomit on her. Leorio smiled at him softly and went to the next person giving them each of her homemade ginger pills.

After she was done she sighed in relief. Slowly the people whom she gave her pills to started to get a bit better but a little peckish. Sadly she didn't have enough pills for the others.

"Here this will help." Leorio looked towards the voice. It was that kid again.

The spiky haired kid held up a herb, a herb for stomach aches like her homemade ginger pills but the herb takes too long to take effect.

Feeling she doesn't want to look at the kid too long, she sat on a crate biting into a green ripe apple.

"S-sour!"

* * *

For some weird reason, Leorio was called up to the deck inside. Using her suitcase as a shield from the rain, she quickly went to her destination. Rain had splattered on her making her blue business woman's outfit wet and dripping. Also along with her hair.

Opening the door quickly and politely as she could, she went in and the warm air greeted her.

Immediately she saw a blond... Boy or girl? But judging the way he stands, she leaned more on his/her's male characteristics. He/she wore odd clothing, nothing that you see on a person everyday, but at the same time Leorio thought he/she was some kind of noble.

There was the spiky haired kid again. He wore an everyday, adventure type clothing, normal for Leorio to see, but the green went overboard too much. She noticed he was wearing a backpack with a fishing pole sticking out. How cute.

Leorio stood beside the unidentified-gender Blondie. Seeing that it was okay for her to stand beside him, she stood her ground.

The large captain smirk at them, his nose somewhat flushed, clearly he was drunk.

"First off tell me your names."

Instantly the boy called out "I'm Gon!"

"Kurapika." Leorio blinked at the Blondie. So the Gender-wonder was actually a he.

"And my name is Leorio. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She gave a little bow. The captain nodded his head towards her.

"So, why do you want to be hunters?" She raised an eyebrow. Wasn't an examiner suppose to ask these questions?

"I wanna bet a hunter so I could find my dad." Gon grinned. He continued on "I left Whale island because I want to know why my father had a desire to become a hunter!"

Leorio pursed her lips. She doesn't know if she should say anything or just answer his question. But the reason kind of sounded pathetic..

"-thats why I want to become a hunter." Leorio blinked. Had she actually zoned out? The people stared at her, urging for her to say something.

'I guess I did.'

She cleared her throat. "I want to become a hunter because I want to be a doctor." Lots of people raised their eyebrows at this. No one has ever heard of a hunter wanting to become a Doctor. Well rarely anyways.

"Well since the Hunter card gives a huge amount of discount to all prices, I thought I could take that advantage." She spoke truthfully twirling her hair nervously..

Unbeknownst to her all of them blushed at the cute gesture. Minus for the younger group of course.

"W-well!" The captain cleared his throat. "You all passed!" He grinned.

Leorio had a dumbfounded expression. "Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"You didn't listen to the word I said didn't you?" The captain said bluntly staring at Leorio in disbelief, sweatdropping.

Kurapika snorted in amusement. "And you are suppose to be the adult?"

Leorio's eyes flashed amber unbeknownst to the others, her sunglasses hid her eyes as she smiled sickeningly sweet at the Kuruta. "What did you say, _fem-boy_?" A tick-mark appeared on the Kurta's head.

"Fem... boy?" He clutched his hand into a fist. Leorio giggled impishly. "Wanna take this outside? Huh Kura-chan?" Kurapika nodded glaring at Leorio silently.

* * *

The wind blows loudly, two silhouettes stood their ground as the rain sting their skin. Neither cared, only to stare down to make the other fall into submission.

Both of them got into a fighting stance. Kurapika his wooden sticks, Leorio her knife. A wave of sea water splatered them but both ignored the freezing water.

Kurapika lifted up a wooden stick pointing it towards the tall woman. "Take back what you said. Take back your words and I'll forgive you Leorio." Leorio smirked her eyes glowing more yellow but went unnoticed to the Kurta. "Bring it."

"I have no choice."

Suddenly a body flew passed them, flying off board. Leorio's eyes widen flashing back to her original color, brown. Her hands flew to try to catch him.

Another hand stretched forwards trying to catch the body.

They missed.

"Shittake mushrooms!" Leorio swore(?).

But another body had been flown overboard. GON?!

Both of them held onto his ankles as Gon catch the body, Katsuo. Quickly they pulled them into the ship.

Right away Leorio looked for any injuries on both Katsuo and Gon. "U-um Leorio-san you don't need to do that! I'm not hurt!" Gon protested.

Leorio's eyes flashed at Gon. A large killing intent came from Leorio. "Quiet. Or I'll kill you." Gulping Gon shut up slightly shaking in fear from the older woman. As quickly as it came her killing intent went away in a flick.

Kurapika couldn't help but fear the woman, just a bit though.

'L-Leorio is kinda scary!' Gon thought as Leorio nodded pleased that he wasn't harmed. She moved to Katsuo who seemed to be blushing red.

"Hmmm. Looks like you got the cold if your face is red... you should rest up and drink some warm hot soup to make you feeling better." Leorio spoke softly. as if she was speaking to her child who had gotten sick. But Katsuo went unconscious before Leorio could say anything more.

Instantly the crew came out of nowhere and picked him up and went inside the deck to warm up the unconscious man, silently cursing for him to actually be near the tall beauty.

The sky had cleared, they could hear the seagulls now flying around the ship and clouds diminishing or fleeing. The gentle warm breeze had come back slowly drying their clothes.

Leorio's eyebrow twitched as she stared at Gon irritated "You idiot! If we hadn't grabbed your ankles, you'd be shark bait by now!" She nagged bonking Gon's head lightly but enough for him to cry an "Ouch!".

Kurapika's arms folded. "Honestly... How reckless can you be?"

"But... you catch me didn't you?" Leorio's and Kurapika's stared at the boy, slightly shock. "You both caught me!"

Leorio blushed scratching her head a bit. "W-well, I guess we d-did."

"Gon!" A voice cried out happily. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio looked at Katsuo running towards them, smiling.

Gon got up seeing that he was on the ground. "Katsuo-san!"

"Thanks, Gon! You saved my life."

"I couldn't have done it alone." Gon turned towards Kurapika and Leorio. "These two helped saved you."

"Huh?" Both were shocked at the boy's selfless act.

"Thank you then, very much!" Katsuo gave a little bow out of gratitude.

"No, you don't need to thank me." Kurapika said blushing slightly. But instantly went away before anyone noticed.

"Well I'm just glad your okay." Leorio smiled motherly at Katsuo as she too blushed.

"Yeah!" Katsuo blushed as Leorio smiled at him. At him of all people! "Well I'm going back to my station!" And left.

Kurapika let out a chuckle smiling. Leorio frowned slightly, almost offended.

"What?" She mumbled.

"I apologized for my rude behavior earlier." He turned his head towards her. "Sorry, Leorio-san." Leorio looked kinda token back blushing. "I-I should be the one apologizing for acting immature and insulting you of your gender." Leorio made a 90 decree angled bow. "Sorry Kurapika. I take everything what I said back. I hope we could be friends."

"No it's fine Leorio-sa-"

"There is no need for honorifics. We're friends, right?" She smiled brightly straightening her back.

The Kurta smiled. "I guess we are Leorio."

"Hyahaha!" They both snapped their heads towards the captain who barked out a laugh. "I like you guys! Okay! I'll take responsibility for taking you three to the port closest to the exam sight."

"Really?" Gon brighten as the captain walked upstairs. "But, what about your test?" 'There was a test?' Leorio blinked confused. 'Geez I really need to listen. Especially if I want to become a doctor.' She mentally noted in her mind.

The captain turned his head towards them. "Like I said it's my decision to make." He grinned some of his teeth gone. "And all three of you passed!"

Leorio face stretched into a cat-like smile.

"Yay!" Gon yelled out in triumphed giving a little jump of excitement.

* * *

**Hahaha! I hoped you liked it! Please review on what you think!**

**Oh and the reason why Leorio has still has his original name is because since I think his name is kind of unisex name to me, so what the heck I shall use it! Osu!**

**IF I HAVE AT LEAST A COUPLE OF REVIEWS, I SHALL UPDATE MY LOVELY BITCHES!**


End file.
